Wednesdays Friend
by dollydean
Summary: "At least she is maimed," Morticia said with a sigh glancing at Gomez who's hands were folded pensively on his desk. "She was wearing a bow." He looked over at his wife, both of them knew their Wednesday hadn't touched the guillotine in weeks. They were worried was getting in with the wrong crowd by playing with Claire.


The Addams family

Morticia and Gomez become worried when their daughter starts playing with a neighborhood girl who has lots of pep in her step- tv show

It was just an average day in the Addams house, lurch was reading, thing was playing with a yo-yo Gomes and Morticia were making out on the couch and Wednesday and Pugsly were being their usual selves.

"No Pugsley you are doing it wrong, the black dahlia had her mouth cut like this" she demonstrated on the doll the two were playing with.

"Oh," Pugsley said "sorry I think I'm gonna go electrocute the fish now, I don't want to reenact unsolved murders anymore." And he put down the saw as he grabbed the toaster and went up to his fish tank.

Wednesday was left alone, and with Marie Antoinette still covered in blood she had nothing else to play with.

'Maybe' she thought 'I'll go talk to grandmama' and she trudged her way to the kitchen.

"Hello Wednesday" grandmama said as her granddaughter slouched into a chair "what can I do for you my darling blister?"

"Grandmama I'm bored, what should I do" she was playing with some of the leftover body parts grandmama spilled on the counter.

"You can go outside, it looks like it might storm" grandma suggested motioning to the window where there were ominous looking clouds.

"I guess so, maybe I can find something to tie a metal rod to." So Wednesday went out into the street and lie down, just waiting for the rain to come and see if anything would run her over. When she heard from a distance something coming... A car? A bike? She would just wait and see!

Just when Wednesday thought she would be struck she looked to her left to see a family riding on a bike built for 3 with a baby seat on the back. The dad had a sweater-vest on with an Elvis Presley haircut, the mom looked like she got spit back from a 60s sitcom, Wednesday gagged a little. The daughter looked about her age, she was blonde with a white bow in her hair and a pink dress on. A bow? How cute, Wednesday thought sarcastically in her head. The little baby had a Bonnet and a matching outfit as the little girl, 'this is hilarious' Wednesday laughed to herself at how peppy this family looked.

"Well hi there little girl!" The dad stopped pedaling and the bike stopped as the whole family looked at her, still lying flat on her back in the middle of the street.

"Little miss you might not want to lie in the street, you could get hurt!" The woman extended a hand to help her up, but Wednesday got up by herself.

"Ain't very safe darlin' where do you live?" The man asked, and Wednesday became aware of their southern accents, it made her shudder.

Wednesday didn't answer but just pointed at her family's scary mansion. The cheery family turned and looked and when their faced returned to Wednesdays, she noticed they were all slightly paler.

"Well sweetheart" said the woman "what's your name? How old are ya?"

Wednesday briefly wondered why these people had stopped to talk to her, but then answered "Wednesday, 8"

The woman smiled warmly "what a beautiful name! You're the same age as our little angel" she stroked her daughter's cheek "her name is Claire!" Wednesday was disgusted that they didn't let their daughter introduce herself.

Wednesday nodded and wondered when this family would leave.

"You know Wednesday, we live right over there," he pointed to a house that seemed to be sunny dispute the stormy weather. Wednesday panicked a little and she hoped this creepy man would not invite her back to his house. "We just moved here and Claire doesn't know anybody, if your are ever bored just come a knocking!"

Wednesday nodded again, and watched the woman as she looked at Claire and moved her hands in front of her face. Claire then turned to Wednesday and moved her hands as she looked at Her. All of a sudden Wednesday got really confused and looked at the woman.

"Claire said that she really hopes you come over, because she would love to have some friends for this summer" Wednesday wondered what was wrong that this girl could no talk, and she used her hands to talk. She spoke very slowly and looked right at Claire and said "likewise" and extended her hand to shake Claire's. The mother and father seemed to be very pleased with themselves.

"Well Wednesday we better finish our bike ride here before the rain starts, it was wonderful to meet u and please stop by whenever you like!" Claire waved and the family biked off. Wednesday lay back down on the middle of the road and began to think.

Why couldn't Claire talk with her mouth?

Why did she have a disgusting bow in her hair?

What would they do if they played? It didn't seem like Claire would want to play with Marie Antoinette or play unsolved murder.

But it became clear to Wednesday that she was curious about Claire, and she wanted to know how Claire talked and played.

After thinking for a while Wednesday decided it was time to go inside, and she got up off the road and walked into her gloomy mansion.

Morticia and Gomez decided that they actually needed to get some things done, so they forced themselves away from each other. Gomez went off to his office and Morticia tended to Cleopatra before seeing if Mama was almost ready to serve dinner.

"What did Wednesday end up doing this afternoon?" She asked Morticia.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since she and Pugsley were playing unsolved murder reenactment. I suppose she must have played in the storm." Morticia began to set the table. She heard someone coming and looked up at the door, Wednesday sauntered in and sat down at the table. It was quiet for a second before Wednesday asked loudly "mom, why do some people use their hands to talk instead of their mouths?" Wednesday looked at Morticia innocently as she tried to think of a response.

"Why Wednesday? Did u meet someone new today?" That was to buy time to configure a response for Wednesdays uncalled for question.

"Yeah a new family moved in down the road, I think they're from somewhere warm, they have accents and the girl talks with her hands. Why?" Wednesday was really curious.

"Well darling, some people cannot hear, so they use their hands to talk" Morticia began to explain slowly.

"Why can't she hear?" Asked Wednesday.

Morticia looked a her daughter "well darling, sometimes people are born like that, some May get into accidents-"

"What kind of accidents?!" Wednesday asked eagerly.

"Well I'm not sure Wednesday, perhaps something exciting like a zoo accident, or a house fire. But you will have to ask the girl yourself why she is deaf" Morticia knew Wednesday had few friends, and at a time when a girl is learning about homicide and murder in cold blood, she needs some guidance from friends. Morticia remembers her friend when she was young- Ophelia, what a lovely girl. Her and Morticia had broken into their first morgue together; hopefully Wednesday would have friendship like that someday.

Judy and Ted Wilkins had been looking for kids Claire's age constantly since they had moved to their new home. They knew it was difficult for her to make friends, so they did their best to secure play dates.

"I wonder about that girl we met yesterday, she seemed like a little outcast" Ted said to his wife.

"I know pumpkin but Wednesday is better than Claire sitting upstairs alone!" She said as she spooned applesauce into their youngest daughters mouth.

"Did you see what she was wearing Judy! She was an 8 year old goth laying in the middle of the street, I mean surely we can do better than that for Claire!" Ted didn't want to subject his oldest daughter to more bullying then necessary.

"Ted common, Wednesday may have been a bit odd but I'm sure that she doesn't get bullied, at least she is different, maybe creative!" Judy was trying to see the bright side in a child like Wednesday. "Although I do wonder, what sort of parent lets their 8 year old daughter dress like a Goth? And lay in the street when there is a storm coming?" Judy had herd of alternative parenting styles but that seemed a tad careless.

" I don't know Judy, but if Wednesday ever comes (which I doubt she will) then we should at least give the girl a chance, we can't keep sheltering Claire, she might become a hermit!" Just as their conversation was coming to a close the doorbell rang. Judy and Ted both ran to the front door to answer it, and when the door opened it was something they had never seen before.

"Hello!" Said Morticia Addams, looking at this couple quite openly. In her mind she was pitying the couple for their unfortunate house, it was very new and well lit.

"Um... Hello..." Said ted, and noticing Wednesday he smiled and seemed more inviting. "Wednesday, wonderful to see you've come! Claire is upstairs" Ted motioned for Wednesday to follow him and they went up to Claire's bedroom.

Judy had never seen anyone quite like Wednesdays mother "please come in," she motioned to the living room "do sit!" She bounced into the kitchen to get the baby and vouched back to the living room to join Wednesdays mother on the couch. "My name is Judy Wilkins! You must be Wednesdays mother!" She extended her hand, which Morticia graciously took before replying.

"Yes my name is Morticia, Morticia Addams. My husband and I were pleased to see you've moved to the neighborhood." Judy's mind could not wrap around the fact that mrs Addams could wear that dress, it must be painted on surely. And she looked as though someone had died, her spidery hands folded on her lap. Judy noticed she was strikingly beautiful, but reminded her of a vampire. She couldn't help be slightly envious of Morticia's figure.

"Yes it's a lovely neighborhood." Judy said "what is it that you and your husband do?" she asked politely.

"Well I am a former kindergarten teacher and my husband is into financing" Morticia said slowly. "And you?"

"Well" replied Judy as Ted returned from upstairs and joined the two on the couch. "Ted here's a business executive and I am a nurse!"

"Lovely!" Morticia said.

"Well Wednesday seems like an excellent girl, it'll be great for Claire to know someone before she goes off to school!" Ted said.

"Yes it is wonderful, Wednesday does get bored of playing with her brother and the guillotine in the attic is being cleaned until Monday, so Wednesday has had dull few days. I'm sure she's enjoyed them"

Ted and Judy made mental notes to discuss that with each other later. "Wednesday has a brother?" Inquired ted.

"Oh yes, Pugsley is 10. Going through that pyromaniac phase I'm afraid. He is learning the difference between second and third degree burns." Morticia stated, not noticing the colour of teds face disappear.

"Oh..." Said Judy. "Well Claire is in that stage where Barbies is all she thinks about! And Caroline here is teething."

"Barbies?" Morticia wondered if this was the Barbie associated with Hitler but somehow doubted it. "I don't believe Wednesday has done this"

Ted and Judy exchanged quizzical looks "oh... They are like dolls but plastic. I suppose." Judy tried her best to explain, but she felt as though Morticia missed the point.

"I see. My daughter tells me that Claire uses sign language?" Morticia was getting to the real reason she came, as she could not stand to look at this couples appalling sitcom appearance.

"Yes, our daughter is deaf," said ted "she got meningitis when she was 5, but she is very good in sign language. Most children catch on very quickly." he explained.

"Wednesday was very curious about Claire, and I am sure they will be good friends" Morticia said "feel free to have Claire come by whenever you wish." Morticia stood and Ted realized that this woman must be almost 6 feet tall, and weigh less than his wife. She glided out of the house and bade them farewell, telling them to send Wednesday home whenever they feel is fit.

Judy and Ted started at each other for a long time before Ted finally said "did she say they had a guillotine in their attic?" Judy looked nervous.

"I stopped listening when I saw how tight her dress was. I don't know how the woman walks, it practically binds her ankles!" They both grew weary of their daughter's new friend.

After Morticia arrived at home she went straight to Gomez "Mon Cher, Wednesday is trapped in a house where they allow their daughter to play with something known as a Barbie."

Gomez looked confused "what's wrong with that, it's very dark..."

"No darling, it is a doll..." They both starred at each other in horror as it set in that their daughter was friends with a girl who played with modern, plastic dolls.

Meanwhile Wednesday and Claire were playing in Claire's room. Claire was pointing to things and showing Wednesday the sign for what it was. She had now learned all the toys, and they had moved to letters. Wednesday decided that she liked Claire, one reason being that she had coloured all of her Barbie's hair in radical colours like blue and gray. Claire was relieved to have Wednesday, she was someone different from her parents who liked cool things, Wednesday drew her a picture of the Jonestown massacre, and Claire loved it. She drew Wednesday one of her bike ride when she saw a dead squirrel on the road. They knew they would get along, and Wednesday was enjoying learning the signs for all of the toys in Claire's room.

Somehow the picture of the Jonestown massacre made it onto the Wilkins fridge, and when they asked Claire what she had drawn, she told them Wednesday had drawn it for her. Judy complimented all of the colours Wednesday had used, mistaking the picture for a drawing of fruit loops cereal.

Gomez Addams was the first family member who saw it. He had to take a second glance to ensure it was not a hallucination, he grabbed his wife and dragged her to the room Wednesday was in. Poor Morticia had never been more mortified; she fainted flat on the floor. Gomez revived his wife and called his daughter to his office. Morticia and him sat on the couch opposite Wednesday, simply starring at her.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"Wednesday, what is in your hair?" Gomez asked.

She put her hand to her head and patted the bow that was tied there "Claire did it do you like it!?" She exclaimed.

Morticia could not stand the tone of her voice, it sounded so... So... Happy. "Wednesday..." She began, attempting to reprimand her daughter. But she could not bring herself to do it, Wednesday finally had a friend; despite the well lit, colourful house, the little was maimed by disease, which Morticia supposed, was better than a normal bow-wearing child.


End file.
